Façade systems are used for construction of buildings with glass facades or extensive panes. Examples are shopping windows, buildings with glass frontage, conservatories, and the like. In general, façade systems have a supporting structure with elements in vertical and horizontal alignment.
Presently, a system that is already known for one skilled in the art is shown in FIG. 1, for example. Here, the panes are hold by vertical and horizontal rails. FIG. 1 clearly shows how the inner rail elements 20 and 21 of the shown façade system with a predetermined height h4 clearly exceed the height h3 of an outer structure element. As a result, a person standing inside the building of FIG. 1 has a view on the outside that is limited by the rail elements 20 and 21.